Sweet Days of Induced Paranoia
by megami juhachigou
Summary: Sequel to "Trunks' Magical Sketchbook." A year after, Vegeta is scared sh*tless of Trunks, almost to the brink of homicidal paranoia. Will Bulma be able to set her family straight again?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, Cocoa Puffs, Cheerios, Band-Aids, or Wheel of Fortune. Apparently, I don't own anything (^^")  
  
A/N - Here it is, the long requested sequel to "Trunks' Magical Sketchbook." I've been meaning to do thus for quite some time, but only managed to type it up today.  
  
Also, there are a few alternate endings at the end. I just couldn't help myself (^_^). The end of this first chapter, is the *official* ending. I may write more, and I'd love to hear other people's ideas, too!  
  
Sweet Days of Induced Paranoia  
By megami_juhachigou  
  
Vegeta sneaked out of his bed in complete darkness. He slipped into his royal blue fighting gi, glided down the hallway, and tiptoed down the stairs. He army-crawled down to the kitchen and stood up, peering around the corner to lock gaze with a pair of ice blue eyes.  
  
"Hey, Dad, wasup?"  
  
"Eeep!" In a hasty retreat, Vegeta leapt into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.  
  
"Dad?" Trunks looked up from his bowl of Cocoa Puffs and tentatively took a step toward the hall. Thanks to extensive counseling (and a bit of induced amnesia) Trunks remembered noting of what had happened, and especially nothing about the sketchbook.  
  
Inside the powder room, Vegeta paced nervously. Taking a few deep breaths, the Saiya-jin prince opened the door and walked boldly into the kitchen where Trunks and happily gone back to consuming his chocolatey heaven (a.k.a. Cocoa Puffs)  
  
"Hey Dad, is something wrong?" The young demi-Saiya-jin picked up one of the sacred puffs and threw it into the air, delighting as he caught it in his mouth.  
  
"N-No," Vegeta stammered. "Wh-Why would s-something be wrong?"   
  
"Ya want some breakfast?" He held up the bowl of Cocoa Puffs in an offering to his father.  
  
Vegeta recoiled, nearly falling into the refrigerator. "N-No thanks. I can make something myself." Watching his back, he walked over to the pantry and grabbed the box of Cheerios, along with a bowl and a spoon.  
  
"Ah, Cheerios." Trunks had finished his Cocoa Puffs, and was drinking the chocolate milk that remained in the bowl. "Those things can help prevent cancer, ya know."  
  
"Oh really?" He poured himself a good sized helping and grabbed the milk. When the cereal was finished, he sat down at the table, as far away from Trunks as was possible.  
  
Trunks laid his head down on the table and watched intently as the spoon traveled from the bowl, to Vegeta's mouth and back again.  
  
Starting to shake, Vegeta put his spoon down. "Don't you have anything better to do?"  
  
"Not until Mom wakes up. What're you doing up so early anyway? And why were you being so quiet?"  
  
"I was hoping to get down here, eat my breakfast, and start training before you woke and your mother woke up so I wouldn't have to bother you."  
  
"Can I train with you today?"  
  
"NO!" Vegeta stood up in alarm, but sat back down quickly. "I mean, it's really not safe in that chamber, things can happen. You're better off staying in here."  
  
Trunks voice turned a bit whiny. "But you always let me train with you before…"  
  
"Well, things are different now." Vegeta got back up and brought his bowl to the sink. "Go watch TV until your mother wakes up."  
  
He watched as Trunks sighed, hopped of his chair, and went into the living room. Vegeta walked out the back door, sped up to a jog, and soon was sprinting towards the gravity chambers.   
  
***  
  
Bulma paced back and forth upstairs above the kitchen. She heard the whole exchange between her lover and her son. She didn't think things had gotten that bad.  
  
Sighing, she went back to her room and opened the top drawer of her night stand, pulling out the sketchbook. She flipped to last completed page, the one of Vegeta…  
  
She shuddered and closed the book swiftly, her eyes tearing up, remembering that fateful day. More than once she had tried to draw pictures of her own, but the things she wanted could not be expressed in pictures.  
  
What she wanted was a normal, happy family.  
  
What she got was the egotistical prince of the Saiya-jins turned paranoid psycho, and a seemingly innocent son with homicidal intent.  
  
Bulma walked over to the window and looked towards the rising sun. A year had passed since she brought Vegeta back. Perhaps there was still a way.  
  
She pulled on a robe and exited the room, heading down the stairs looking forward to her morning cup of coffee she so righteously deserved. Trunks was sitting in the family room watching Dragonball Z (O_o how's that figure??).  
  
"Mom?" Trunks asked, not even looking from the screen.  
  
"Yes, honey?"  
  
"Why doesn't Dad let me train with him anymore?"  
  
"Well," She swirled her finger in her coffee, "Your father…just has a lot of things on his mind right now. He's been acting a bit weird lately." She took a long drink and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Do you still have sex?"  
  
Bulma spit out her coffee in a spray coating the whole room. "WHAT!?" She calmed down a bit and put her mug down on the table. "Trunks, that is a very personal question."  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
Bulma fell over onto the floor. "Yes, we do."  
  
"Then why won't he let me train with him?" Trunks eyes filled with tears. "He hates me, doesn't he?"  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"Yes he does!" Trunks stood up and punched a hole on the TV. "If he doesn't hate me, then why doesn't he train with me, and why does he act all weird, and why does he eat Cheerios??" He burst into tears and sunk down into Bulma's awaiting arms.  
  
"It's okay," she soothed her son, stroking his hair gently. "Things will be better soon enough."  
  
***  
  
Vegeta trained all day and into the night. When he finally came in, he was dripping with sweat and in need of more than a few Band-Aids. The door slammed behind and he collapsed onto the couch trying desperately to turn on the TV, until he noticed that a huge hole and been punched in it. He pressed a few more buttons, decided it didn't work, and went to try the one upstairs.  
  
When he entered the room shared by him and Bulma, he was surprised to see her packing a few suitcases full of clothes. "What in Kami's name is going on, woman?"  
  
"I'm going to get the dragonballs," she replied without hesitation.  
  
"For what? Who died now?"  
  
"No one. I want to wish for…well," she smiled, "you'll see."  
  
Vegeta snorted and took all the clothes out of Bulma's suitcase. "Don't bother. I can gets all those balls a ba-jillion times faster than you can. Just gimme the locator-ma-what-not and I'll have your balls for ya before you can say "My mom's a crack whore."  
  
Bulma's eyes bugged out. "My mom's a crack whore!?"  
  
He sighed. "I wasn't speaking literally of course. Gimme the damn locator, then you'll have your balls."  
  
***  
  
It wasn't long before Vegeta had tracked down the dragonballs. And before they knew it, Bulma was able to make her wish.  
  
"Eternal Dragon!" She shouted into the black depths.  
  
"What is your wish?" Shenlong replied.  
  
"I wish to have my old, happy family back! One where Trunks is a normal boy and Vegeta isn't insanely paranoid!"  
  
Shenlong's eyes flashed, and then he looked down at Bulma. "Your wish has been granted."  
  
***  
  
The next day…  
  
"Vegeta, get of your fat ass and go do something!" Bulma was standing in the family room, watching as her husband ate bag after bag of potato chips, while lazing around watching football and game shows.  
  
"What do ya want me to do?" Vegeta took a long swig of beer and went back to the Wheel Of Fortune. "Bake a cake?"  
  
"Well, shouldn't you be training or something?"  
  
"Why should I be training? You think something is going to attack this pitiful planet of yours? And if something does manage to happen, I'm sure Kakarot can take can of it."  
  
"Remember mom?" Trunks looked up from the desk where he had been studying. "You wish dad not to be paranoid anymore. He doesn't think anything will happen, so he's not going to train."  
  
"Well, what about you?" Bulma put down her clothes basket and wiped the sweat off her forehead. "You became a Super Saiya-jin. Why don't you go train?"  
  
"You wished me to be normal. I don't have Saiya-jin powers anymore. I'm just a normal human."  
  
Bulma fell over backward and fainted dead away.  
  
"Well," Goku appeared out of nowhere, landing right in the Briefs' household, "it just goes to show; always be careful what you wish for."  
  
Vegeta put down his bag of Cheetos and ki blasted Goku. "Now, that's something I'm always looking out for." 


	2. Alternate Ending 1

Sweet Days of Induced Paranoia  
By megami_juhachigou  
  
Alternate Ending # 1 ~  
  
… … …  
  
It wasn't long before Vegeta had tracked down the dragonballs. And before they knew it, Bulma was able to make her wish.  
  
"Eternal Dragon!" She shouted into the black depths.  
  
"What is your wish?" Shenlong replied.  
  
"I wish to have my old, happy family back!"  
  
Shenlong's eyes flashed, and then he looked down at Bulma. "I'm sorry, Bulma. I cannot grant your wish. Your family is doomed to be dysfunctional for the rest of your life."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Bulma collapsed into tears on the ground. "It can't be!!! It's just not fair!!! What else could possibly go wrong!?!?!?"  
  
At that moment, Bulma's mom drove by in a pimp-mobile wearing black leather and fishnet stockings, wearing too much makeup, and surrounded by muscley men and other slutty women.  
  
Vegeta sweatdropped. "I hate to say it but, I told you so."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma pointed towards the car as she addressed Shenlong once again. "At least take care of that!" 


	3. Alternate Ending 2

Sweet Days of Induced Paranoia  
By megami_juhachigou  
  
Alternate Ending # 2 ~  
  
… … …  
  
It wasn't long before Vegeta had tracked down the dragonballs. And before they knew it, Bulma was able to make her wish.  
  
"Eternal Dragon!" She shouted into the black depths.  
  
"What is your wish?" Shenlong replied.  
  
"I wish to have my old, happy family back!"  
  
Shenlong's eyes flashed, and then he looked down at Bulma. "You wish has been granted."  
  
At that moment, Vegeta and Trunks were sucked up into an inescapable void. And in their place dropped a small thing with pink hair and an all too sweet smile. "Hi! My name is Chibi-usa!"  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Bulma fainted dead away.  
  
"Well," Goku appeared out of nowhere, landing right in the Briefs' yard, "it just goes to show; always be careful what you wish for."  
  
"Hi! My name is Chibi-usa!" Her head spun around 360 degrees and she leaped at Goku, taking a bite out of his arm.  
  
"Damn." Goku sweatdropped. "You're almost as hungry as I am."  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Vegeta and Trunks spun around in insane circles until they finally landed in what appeared to be a crystal version of Tokyo.  
  
A tall woman with long blond pigtails and a white dress stepped out from a tall castle. "Hello, I am Neo-Queen Serenity. And this is my court." She waved her hand to indicate a row of female warriors all dressed in brightly-colored fukus that left nothing to the imagination.  
  
Vegeta smiled. "I think I could get used to this." 


End file.
